


2018 Profound 100 Challenge

by Wargurl83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Profound100 Challenge, profoundnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Weekly 100 word(ish) drabbles.





	2018 Profound 100 Challenge

The room was awash in a soft glow from the candles on the altar. Four for the elements, one each for the God and the Goddess, one more anointed with the workings of the night.

Castiel kneeled at the altar while Dean sat behind him quietly. Dean may not be spiritual, but he respected his partner’s spirituality. While he may not participate in Cas’ rituals, he knew that Cas felt more at ease when Dean sat just outside the circle during his workings.

Dean stared, marveling at the play of candlelight across his partner’s face. The flicker made Cas glow.


End file.
